


Another

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: “你是……？”





	Another

浅睡眠状态下，冰冷的被碰触感与湿润的感觉从颈部传来，像是被什么不断舔舐着。在理智开始分析之前本能就先一步做出了反应——Richter单手准确掐住了身边罪魁祸首的脖子，粗暴地把他扯离自己，然后将其反手按压在床上。

身下传来低低的呻吟声，伴随着轻微地扭动，显然是过于粗暴的动作给对方造成了不适。Richter一低头，就看到了「Bluhen」几乎要全部埋进被子里的黑发。

……又是这家伙。

拉开台灯再往角落一看，果不其然，原本用来捆绑他的绳子全被扯开，散落一地。

 

几次相同的经历让Richter发现，不论自己用什么绳子，绑得有多结实，这个吸血鬼总能找到办法挣脱。也不知道他究竟是怎么做到的。

手上的力气又加重了几分，也不见「Bluhen」反抗，反倒是安静地保持着被治服的动作，有种任由处置的感觉。又过了几秒，确认不会有威胁后，Richter松开了手。

就像什么事都没有发生过一样，「Bluhen」再次靠近过来，双臂圈住他的脖子，柔软的黑发蹭过颈间，继续之前的暧昧动作。

如果不是能清楚感觉到那对尖利的犬牙不断划过皮肤的话，也许真的会被误认为是一种亲昵。

 

作为血猎，理智不断警告他应该尽快处理这个危险的吸血鬼。Richter用手捂住「Bluhen」的嘴，再次将他扯离自己，同时另一只手伸向摆在床头的黑色包裹，从中翻找着什么。

想要的东西还没找到，反倒是从手心又传来一阵湿润的感觉。柔软的舌尖与掌心反复摩擦，还带上了吮吸，带来一阵奇怪的酥痒。

Richter触电般收回手，重新改掐住「Bluhen」的下巴，同时另一只手也翻到了他要找的东西。

一个半透明瓶子出现在手中，瓶身刻有十字状浮雕，瓶内的液体晶莹剔透。Richter用牙齿咬住盖子打开，另一只手用力捏紧「Bluhen」的脸颊，强迫他张开嘴，把瓶内的液体全部灌了进去。

圣水进入口腔的瞬间，「Bluhen」就有了反应。痛苦的呜咽声从喉咙里发出，未能完全咽下的液体顺着嘴角溢出淌落，「Bluhen」捂着喉咙蜷缩在床上，像受伤的小动物。

Richter冷冷地看着眼前的一切，从枕下抽出一只银色猎枪抵住了「Bluhen」的脑袋。

 

只要把银制子弹打进这个吸血鬼的脑袋，这场闹剧就能结束了。

 

随着手指扣上扳机逐渐加力，「Bluhen」似乎也感觉到了什么，慢慢抬起头看着抵住自己的枪口，胸口依旧因痛苦剧烈起伏着，赤色眼睛里流露出疑惑和茫然。

咬着牙僵持了很久，直到最后一刻，某根紧绷了很久的细弦毫无征兆地断裂，Richter还是松开了扣在扳机上的手指。他实在是无法对着这个几乎和自己旧搭档长得一样的吸血鬼开枪。

在刚遇到这个吸血鬼的时候，Richter也怀疑过他会不会就是自己失踪已久的搭档。然而种种迹象表明，他们的相似之处只有外表而已。

况且他们的发色瞳色还不相同。

 

即使是这样，Richter仍无法对他下手进行处决。

 

Richter扔下枪用力捏着眉心，软弱让他感到羞愧，而再次缠上来的吸血鬼让他感到烦躁。

再次扯开「Bluhen」，强忍着怒意，Richter冷声问到：“你到底想干什么？”

「Bluhen」歪着头眨眨眼睛，流露出一股幼年生物般的温顺：“我饿了。”

“……”

这个吸血鬼居然跟血猎说这个，这么迫不及待想被钉上十字架在太阳下暴晒吗？

“忍着，别烦我。”

说完Richter关掉灯重新躺下，扯上了被子。物理束缚对这个吸血鬼无效，他也懒得再去浪费时间，而且这段时间的观察他也发现这个吸血鬼确实没什么攻击性。

就算是他看走眼了，还有圣水做保障。先前给「Bluhen」喝下的量足以让他在12小时内构不成任何威胁。就算现在自己让他全力咬上一口，最多也就留一排牙印而已。

 

Richter刚闭上眼，就听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，毫无疑问，是「Bluhen」弄出来的。

本来不打算理睬「Bluhen」的举动，细碎的声响也在一小会后停止了。然而安静了一会之后，有什么物体挤进了被子，双臂再次环住他的脖子，与他身体相贴，隔着衣物依旧能感觉到那种冰冷。毫无征兆的亲密接触让Richter脑内警铃大作，进一步思考前本能的想用手将对方推开。在碰触到一大片光滑的皮肤后，他意识到一个更严重的问题。

这个吸血鬼什么都没穿。

 

大脑陷入了短暂的当机，同时「Bluhen」的双腿缠上了腰间，轻蹭着他的下身。

“这样……可以吗？”

又听到了那个熟悉的声音，但却不包含任何感情，好像只是在说着与其举动无关的，再普通不过的一件事。

 

推开他。

理智冰冷的声音在脑海里响起，但身体却迟迟不愿去实施。若有若无的快意传来，有什么在心尖轻吹了一口气，于是那颗心脏也无可避免地鼓动起来。

Richter罕见地陷入了不知所措。

理智与欲望撕扯间，那只冰冷的手探入衣物中，顺着腹部向下。Richter的思考能力稍稍被唤回，但已经迟了，「Bluhen」的手握住了他的性器，开始上下撸动。

两人体温差异甚大，外来的刺激让Richter瞬间就产生了反应。

不顾自身最脆弱的部分被对方控制在手里，Richter抓住「Bluhen」的手腕，强行阻止了他进一步的动作。

「Bluhen」歪着头眨眨眼，猩红的眼瞳中蒙上一层雾气。

“不喜欢吗？”

Richter抿紧双唇，既没有扯开「Bluhen」的手，也没有允许他继续下去。房间里光线很暗，但依旧能看到「Bluhen」大片苍白的皮肤，再通过记忆，勾勒出面容。

僵持持续了一会，那片冰冷逐渐被火热感染，带上了Richter的体温。「Bluhen」好像意识到了什么，松开手，双腿离开改为跨在Richter腰间，微微立起上身，将胸前两颗已经挺立的乳珠送至Richter眼前，同时牵起他的手触摸自己的胸口。

冰冷细腻的触感再度传来。「Bluhen」身形偏纤瘦，胸部也相较平坦，稍往下一些就可以摸到分明的肋骨。Richter手上不自觉地用上了力气，引来一声轻哼。

昏暗中，仅存的理智被一点点蚕食。使命的枷锁碎成无数块，冗长的血猎守则从纸上一条条消溃，留下一片宛如肤色的苍白。另一侧乳尖擦过唇角的某一刻，Richter歪头咬了下去，引得「Bluhen」身体一颤，随后又恢复了正常。Richter专心舔弄着那颗凸起，另一只手也继续搓揉着，直到两颗肉粒开始变硬，更加挺起。得不到抚慰的性器涨得有些发痛，Richter用空出来的那只手探向「Bluhen」身后。

没有任何迟疑，两根手指同时探入，「Bluhen」被突如其来的刺激弄得挺起了腰，但马上又放松下来。尚还有些干涩的肠壁绞紧了手指，Richter模仿性交抽动起来，同时不动声色地观察着「Bluhen」的反应。

「Bluhen」并没有对他的举动表现出抗拒，身体无疑也在配合着，但从脸上又看不出享受，仅仅是歪着头，面无表情靠在Richter肩上，好像Richter做的一切都不是发生在自己身上。

奇怪的好胜心被激发，Richter将手指增加至三根，对方好像已经习惯了手指的侵犯，不断分泌的肠液充分润滑了后穴，使手指抽动变得更顺畅起来。随着动作不断重复，液体滴滴答答流入掌心，直到抽出手指时仍能感觉到穴肉恋恋不舍地亲吻着指尖。

Richter甩了甩手上的液体，撑身坐起来，把「Bluhen」按倒在床上。

两人位置互换，「Bluhen」的脸被昏暗模糊的有些不真实。那双腿再次缠上Richter腰间，像是做出最后的邀请。Richter长呼一口气，扯下裤子，握住了「Bluhen」的腿根，将他的下身完全打开，极力平息因背德狂跳不止的心脏，闭上眼，借着那片湿润将过于炽热的罪恶感送向更深处。

比手指更粗大的异物侵入的瞬间，「Bluhen」不由自主地收紧小腹想要抗拒，但在Richter强硬的动作下又放软了腰，任由他深入。

 

如冷水没过胸口，隐晦潮湿处淅淅沥沥传出雨声，冰冷扩散开，随即引来更加滚烫的热流。心脏像吸水过度的海绵不断沉向更深处，大脑却变成一大片轻盈的气泡，在噼啪声中纷纷破掉。

再睁开眼，性器已经被后穴完全吞入，两人紧密相连。「Bluhen」怔怔地看着他，目光多少有些涣散，似乎还在努力适应。Richter毫无怜惜之意，更用力地揉捏着「Bluhen」的腿根，就着湿软粗暴地抽插起来。

视线不佳的情况下，触感就变得尤为敏锐。性器被软肉绞紧，与每一寸筋络贴合，摩擦间生成最原始的快感，猛烈又汹涌，巨浪般劈头盖脸砸下，刺激得Richter喉咙发紧，额角狂跳。「Bluhen」也没了最初的从容，虽然表现得仍旧像个哑巴，但身体的颤抖却毫无保留地出卖了他，在被操得厉害的时候还会发出几声细碎的呻吟。

Richter缓了缓动作，从包裹中抽出银制短刀，在自己的手腕上割开一道口子——本来软绵绵躺在身下的吸血鬼闻到血液的味道后瞬间兴奋了起来，身下又是一阵紧绞，弄得没有防备的Richter差点缴械。

Richter掐着「Bluhen」的腰示意他放松，同时把淌着血的手腕递到「Bluhen」嘴边，对方立刻捧住他的手腕在伤口处舔吸起来。

奇怪的酥麻感自伤口处传来，如愿尝到鲜血的「Bluhen」眯起眼睛，一副满足的样子。

Richter又抽动了几下，这次「Bluhen」的反应变得明显了。即使正在吸血，依然有比之前更加清晰的呻吟声从喉间传出。

看来吸血鬼在吸血的时候不仅会有快感，自身也会变得更加敏感。

确认这一点后，Richter重新用上了力气，性器磨过肠壁的每一寸，一次次撞击着内里。进进出出间有液体溅出，发出淫靡的声响。处于吸血兴奋状态的「Bluhen」自然承受不住这等刺激，又不舍得松口，只能呜咽着扭动腰想摆脱Richter的操弄。

重重擦过某一点时，「Bluhen」受惊般弓起了了腰，嘴上也忍不住咬得更用力了。看到这幅反应，Richter虚起眼，开始着重“照顾”那处。

掌握节奏后的深进浅出依然没有想象中容易，被不断刺激敏感处的「Bluhen」后穴咬得更紧，不只让抽插变得困难，还让Richter被绞得发痛。Richter按住对方乱扭的腰，听着「Bluhen」原本就因为吮吸而含糊不清的呻吟被撞得破碎，感受着对方因刺激不断颤抖的身体，直到感觉到有冰冷黏腻的液体溅到了腹部。

他掰起「Bluhen」的脸吻了下去，血液的甜腥味在口中扩散开，而一腔温热尽数留在了那具仍有些冰冷的身体里。

 

…………

 

冰冷的液体刺激着感官，深不见底的黑暗中出现几道间隙，光亮牵引着涣散的意识重新汇聚。Bluhen从昏迷状态慢慢转醒，酒液从发间滴滴答答淌下，没有酒精的刺激性气味，反倒有一种奇异的香气弥漫在空气中。

站在他身前的男性有着酷似他的搭档Richter的面容，但赤红的头发和眼瞳和满是恶意的笑则揭示了他的真正身份——

吸血鬼。

Bluhen本能的想要起身反击，却发现双手被沉重的锁链束缚住，而自身属于血猎的特殊能力也已经全部消失。头痛的厉害，自肉体传来的疲惫感远超他的想象。虽然不清楚自己究竟被做了什么，但毫无疑问现在的他很大程度上连一个普通人都不如。

高脚杯中仍残留着部分暗红色酒液，「Richter」满意地看着Bluhen做着无力的挣扎，满是邪气的笑容中带上了几分嘲讽。

“明明已经很克制力度了，没想到你居然这么不堪一击。”

说着他俯下身，一只手拽住Bluhen的头发，强迫他抬头注视自己。

“放开我……”紧绷的疼痛传来，Bluhen费力地挤出几个模糊的音节。

“当然可以。”没想法对方居然爽快地答应了，“毕竟有着这么可爱的一张脸，我还真是没办法拒绝。”

说着，「Richter」松开手，把高脚杯堵到Bluhen的嘴边，“来，先把这个喝了。”

Bluhen紧闭着嘴，不断扭头躲开杯子和其中的液体，酒液因为他的抗拒动作又洒出来不少。

见状，「Richter」收回杯子，若有所思地看着剩下的液体，又看了一眼抿紧嘴唇，满脸不甘的Bluhen，接着像是想到什么一般轻笑起来。他仰头将剩余的酒液饮尽，把杯子随手扔至一边。随着破碎声响起，Bluhen感觉到自己的脸颊被人蛮横的捏住，两根手指强行插入口腔，嘴巴被迫张开。突如其来的刺激让眼泪瞬间上涌，伴随从舌根传来的反胃感，Bluhen还没来得及用力咬下去，手指就抽离了。随后「Richter」俯身用深吻堵上他的嘴，同时将酒液送入Bluhen口中。

自唇间传来的触感冰冷又柔软，口腔被完全撬开，黏腻的甜味充斥着味觉。直到听到自己发出羞耻的吞咽声，已经被灌入大半酒液后Bluhen才反应过来，挣扎着想摆脱「Richter」。挣扎过程中，一些液体溢出，被口腔升温的温热液体顺着脖颈流入衣服，淌向胸口。「Richter」松开他，抹掉嘴角的水渍，将剩下的酒液自己吞了下去。

“真不听话，不过我一向说到做到。”说着他的手抚过Bluhen的后背，引得Bluhen一阵颤栗。

咔嚓一声，手上的束缚被解除了。没有任何犹豫，Bluhen挥拳朝「Richter」的脸打去。

可惜的是，就算用上了全身的力气，这软绵绵的一拳还是没能对「Richter」造成任何伤害。「Richter」只用一只手就从容地接下了Bluhen的拳头，还恶趣味地用力捏了一把，痛得Bluhen倒吸一口冷气。

“看来恢复的不错。”说着「Richter」拽起Bluhen的一只手臂，不顾他地挣扎将他往通向地牢外的楼梯上拖。“那么，应该可以做些别的事了。”

轻佻的语气将整句话勾勒出一种暧昧，猎人的直觉让Bluhen感觉到了巨大的威胁。手腕传来阵痛，他尝试着想要掰开那只紧扣着腕部的手，却发现一股较之前更为明显的无力感在身体里肆虐，奇异的热潮在小腹处翻涌，不知何时连呼吸都变得急促起来。

呻吟声发出的瞬间，Bluhen先是一愣，接着不好的预感在心里翻腾，而从体内传来的难耐更是证实了他的猜测。他放弃了与「Richter」比力气，被拖拽的同时另一只手在地上胡乱摸索着。

一个锐利的东西划过指腹，Bluhen毫不犹豫地抓住了它。

仓促间，高脚杯碎片将掌心划出一道口子，细密的血珠缓缓渗出。Bluhen顾不上疼痛，将碎片尖端对准喉咙，用力刺了下去。

 

意料之内的疼痛出现了，但有些奇怪，而且不是在喉咙处……而是在握着碎片的那只手腕上。

被抓住两只手腕拎了起来，Bluhen手中的碎片不知掉到何处，「Richter」收了笑，脸上罕见地出现了怒意。

“再做这种蠢事的话就弄断你的手脚。这样你也能老实一点的吧？”

一部分冰冷的气息划过耳尖，剩下的贴服在皮肤上，让Bluhen忍不住颤抖起来。先前喝下的液体分裂成无数因子，扩散到血液中，点燃了身体的每一寸。难以启齿的欲望刺激着身体不可抑制地产生了反应。

见此情景，「Richter」挑起Bluhen的下巴，绕有兴致地盯着那双因情欲逐渐变得涣散的碧绿眼瞳。冰冷的手指贴在皮肤上，带来舒服的感觉，Bluhen忍不住蹭起「Richter」的手指，而这个下意识的举动讨好了「Richter」，让他的表情也逐渐缓和。

「Richter」抱起Bluhen，任由他把脸靠在自己肩上。

紧贴着大片冰冷，极大程度缓解了因情欲不断升高的体温，Bluhen情不自禁抱紧了「Richter」，双腿缠上他的腰磨蹭。意识模糊间又听到那个戏谑的声音：“这么想要吗？好啊，一会一定好好满足你。”

Bluhen扭头咬在「Richter」脖子上。

“到底你是血族还是我是血族啊。”突然袭击并没有让「Richter」感到意外，更何况这种程度连牙印都不会留下。他撬开Bluhen的嘴，用手指按着他的嘴唇，露出危险的笑意，“我讨厌被人咬脖子。”

接着Bluhen感觉到背后撞上一大片柔软的床垫，衣物被熟稔地褪去，一个硬物抵上后穴。

意识瞬间清醒了大半，Bluhen扭身想要挣脱。对方早猜到了他的反应，牢牢扣住他的腰让他动弹不得。

“你这样乱蹭会让我想直接操进去。”说着，「Richter」威胁似地顶了一下，Bluhen的挣扎立刻僵住了。

热潮又涌了上来，一切像被搅动的胶水般黏稠，留下奇异的涡轮。意识模糊间感觉自己似乎被翻动，改为趴在床上，一根细长冰冷的东西一点点探入后穴。仅存的一点羞耻心揪紧了心脏，但身体还是诚实地夹紧了那根能给他宽慰的手指。

早已充斥后穴的滑腻液体被不断搅动，随着手指逐渐增加到三根，产生了不少溢出。指腹与稍长的指甲刮按着肠壁，带来一阵阵颤栗，但又始终不进入深处。内部传来的空虚与难耐迫使Bluhen扭动腰想吃进更多手指，但对方就像在故意戏弄他一样，每次都绕开那个敏感点。

这种折磨又持续了一会，对方突然抽离了手指。意识被强烈的空虚感占据，Bluhen忍不住呻吟出声。

“别急，给你更舒服的。”

暧昧的话语落下，耳边被吹了一口凉气，接着那根粗大的性器挤开穴肉，直接一插到底。

肠壁的每一寸褶皱都被撑平，胀痛凌迟着脆弱的神经，加上入骨的冰冷，身体抑制不住开始颤抖。一时间，过于强烈的刺激让Bluhen张着嘴也发不出任何声音，腰又被对方死死压住，做不出任何反抗。

生理性泪水从眼角滑落，接着开始越流越多。Bluhen已经分不清这些眼泪到底是因为难受还是因为屈辱，只能把脸完全埋进枕间，借外物堵住不断溢出的抽咽。

“放轻松。”「Richter」抚摸他的腰际，安抚般亲吻着他的侧脸，语气温柔，像哼唱着古老静谧的安魂曲，“一会就会舒服了。”

随着这句话，Bluhen感觉自己的感官像被一层膜包裹，各种感觉变得不真实起来。随着意识被半催眠，身体也开始放松下来。

无法感觉到时间的流逝，也不知道这种迷迷糊糊的状态究竟持续了多久。直到听到一声响指，混沌感瞬间退却，感官恢复，甚至有更加敏感的趋向。毫无防备的Bluhen瞬间就被随之涌现的强烈快感吞没了。

连自己都无法相信的甜腻呻吟声从喉咙溢出，先前的不适已经消失了，被快感征服的身体自觉配合着「Richter」的动作进行吞吐。

“已经过去一个小时了。”

戏谑的声音再次在耳畔响起，而Bluhen能做的只有收紧身体将手边的床单抓成一团。

“嘶……放松点，怎么可能过了那么久。”「Richter」握住Bluhen早已挺立的性器撸动，顶端已经开始有液体溢出。另一只手扭过他的脸顺着脖颈亲吻至嘴唇，“这个表情可真有意思，果然把你叫醒是对的。”

抽插变得更加猛烈，巨物进进出出，传来肆意的水声与拍打声，内壁的每一寸都被照顾到，特别是那处敏感点，更是被硕大的顶端反复碾磨。

节节攀升的快感刺激着神经，本以为身体已经完全向对方屈服，连意志也摇摇欲坠，直到感觉到尖锐的牙齿贴上颈部皮肤。

“不……放开……快放开我……！”身为血猎最后的底线和仅存的尊严使Bluhen意识到对方举动后再次不顾一切挣扎起来。

“放心，只是吸点血而已。”舔吻着Bluhen的脖子，「Richter」的话音有些含糊不清，“血族玩具我已经有一个了，就是不知道你的那个搭档喜不喜欢。”

“什……”

仅仅吐出一个字，随后的话便被颈间传来的刺痛卡回喉咙。血族尖锐的牙齿钉入皮肤，在血管中跳动。血液流出，生命力也随之流逝，窒息感压抑心脏，本该感受到来自死亡的恐惧，此刻却变成一种阴冷又黏稠的酥麻。在被顶弄到敏感点的同时，Bluhen剧烈喘息着，将温热的精液尽数射在「Richter」手里。

「Richter」松了几分口，防止Bluhen完全窒息，吮吸的同时发出模糊的喉音：“还不错……在那个家伙把玩具还给我之前，就先用你代替吧。”

说着停下了抽动，将冰冷的精液注入湿热的内腔，感受着「Bluhen」因刺激再次高潮产生的痉挛。

 

…………

 

烛光一阵摇曳，将书籍已经泛黄的纸张和逐渐褪色的文字模糊成一团。「Bluhen」推上房间沉重的木门，放轻脚步来到「Richter」所在的长桌旁边，坐到他的腿上，钻进怀里。

“不是说过不要过来烦我的吗？”「Richter」瞥了「Bluhen」一眼，合上眼前的书，放到蜡烛上方将其点燃。

一阵与蛋白质燃烧相同的焦糊味散开，「Bluhen」抽了抽鼻子，看着书页化成灰烬堆在蜡烛脚底。

“我饿了。”

“饿了去找血仆。”

“……不喜欢。”

“你可真挑剔。”

几句话间，「Richter」又烧掉另一本书，一股更刺鼻的气味传来。

“想要的话知道该怎么做吧？”说着他吹灭了那根血红色的蜡烛，转而看向「Bluhen」。

「Bluhen」乖巧地点点头，动作娴熟地褪掉一身衣物，从「Richter」的腿上下来，半跪在地上，解开「Richter」的腰带，取出对方尚还未苏醒的性器含进嘴里。

「Bluhen」先用舌尖灵巧地刮擦着饱满的顶端，一只手握住根部撸动，直到感觉到那根柱体开始涨大昂起。随后用舌面不断蹭过整个柱身，慢慢让顶端进入喉咙更深处。受到刺激的喉口瞬间绞紧，柔软的嘴唇持续摩擦柱身，一系列刺激下连「Richter」也忍不住眯起了眼。

舔弄了一会后，吐出已经完全勃起的性器，「Bluhen」重新钻回「Richter」怀里。抬起臀部，握住那根粗大，用后穴一点点吃进去。

当性器整根没入后，「Bluhen」揽住「Richter」的肩膀做支点，自觉扭动腰进行吞吐。动作进行的同时，「Bluhen」脸上带着几分期待看向「Richter」。

「Richter」一手拿着书靠到椅背上，另一只手撩起一侧红发露出颈部苍白的皮肤，「Bluhen」的嘴唇马上贴了上来，湿润感绽开。

“我说你啊，马上就要成年了吧？真的打算一直喝我的血吗？我一开始可没想过要把你当伴侣的啊。”

「Bluhen」轻哼了几声，算是默认了，一口咬上了「Richter」的脖子。

“啧……这个不知轻重的小混蛋。”书摔落在地上，被咬穿喉管的「Richter」嘶声抱怨着，虚着眼按住「Bluhen」的后脑勺，用力顶入更深处，无声催促他松口。

「Bluhen」的咬合果然松了不少。「Richter」这才得以扭转身体去捡掉在地上的书。书页从中间打开，地图一样的页面上跳动着一蓝一灰两颗光点。

看着两颗光点，意味深长的笑自「Richter」脸上一点点涌现。

“这次应该能找到你喜欢的了。”

 

–END–


End file.
